


Consent to Obey

by LibidineTertius



Series: Steal Into My Affections [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU: Captain America Civil War, Also plot, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Loki is effectively part of the team of Avengers in CA:CW. Things almost happen, but Loki takes care of it. Steve needs someone. Loki might need someone too.or "Jotun Loki Gets a Team and Gets a Clue"





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is AU to the opening scenes of Civil War and there's no smut. If you're here for the sexy-times, skip to the end of this chapter where I'll have a summary. No harm, no foul, gentle reader.

Chapter One

The thing was that, _yes_ , the Captain found it easier to be with him when he was transformed into this. It did allow him to forget the Loki that had razed New York at the head of a Chitauri army. But they all forgot. Tall and blue and cold (and fucking miserable), Loki was bewildered and annoyed by how they began to cluster around him. The witch, penitent for her part in this. The man who was not-Iron-Man, a little wary, but clearly more curious than anything else. The red-skinned golem, constantly considering. The winged man, alternating glares with compassion. 

They would whisper, " _Natasha said_ ," and cast him glances. At least one person had a long memory.

Still, after the… accident, they invited him to eat with them in the kitchen and train with them in the great room which opened to the sky. He hated them, but it was a refuge from boredom. And when, eventually, stone-faced, the Captain invited Loki to join them on a mission, Loki did not refuse for long. It got him out of the compound with its bland metal walls and bland encircling fields. These new Avengers traveled across Midgard. Riding in their jet, he saw forests in Bolivia and slums in Ukraine. He saw the play palace of a rich man in Bahrain and the bustling city in Nigeria.

Nigeria was where it all went wrong.

Loki was generally kept in reserve during missions where _stealth_ was required. He was _blue_ after all. People tended to notice him. So the widow, the captain, and the witch investigated on the ground while the falcon soared overhead. Loki remained on a rooftop with the golem, who was _certainly not_ there to guard Loki. They'd been clear that Vision was definitely not there to ensure Loki didn't venture out to create some amusement.

Over the communication system, they could hear the fighting begin. Vision held Loki beneath the arms and they floated up into the air where they could monitor the fight. Over the communication devices in their ears, Loki could follow the situation: a heavy land vehicle was used to breach defenses, and once the perimeter had been breached, Rogers went chasing after them, attempting to regain lost ground. Loki watched the scene unfold below with only faint interest. This was the business of mortals with mortal concerns. And yet, it had the _potential_ for amusement. He watched, delighted, as a great whirlwind of poison air was blown into the sky where it might disperse harmlessly. Wanda's handiwork. “Can she be injured? Your witch?” Loki looked up at his _ally_.

Vision’s face twitched with every passing emotion, too new unto the world to hide a thing. “She… is not mine.”

Loki eyed him with the thinnest of smiles. “She is alone in a strange land. And you would wish her to be yours. So… _can_ she?”

Vision looked down at the battle below, spreading out into the marketplace despite the best efforts of the falcon and the widow to keep it contained. “The captain told us to wait. He has not signalled-”

“Her back looks very unprotected.” Loki said it only mildly. It required no more.

Vision moved above his lady love and said, “Brace yourself.” He let go.

As Loki plummeted toward the fight, he supposed it would hurt a bit as he landed. He did not much care. After a point, even pain was a welcome relief from boredom. The captain was below. Loki wondered if landing on him would hurt or kill.

He slammed into the ground only a foot from where the captain had beaten his scarred foe down to his knees. The landing hurt, but did not break bone. Loki was, after all, a god. The captain, however, was not finishing off his enemy the way any warrior with an ounce of sense would. He seemed intent on _chatting_ , something alarmed in his expression.

Loki saw the moment the scarred man pressed a detonator.

Bullets may do nothing to a god, but a massive explosion… Loki took a step back in alarm even as he saw Rogers’ eyes go wide in understanding. Rogers began to let go, but he’d lost his shield and-

Loki stepped forward, thrusting ice at the point of explosion in a thick sheet. It coated the scarred man and the device. Ice drawn from what had to be every _drop_ of moisture in the air for a mile. He’d never used it like this before, not so _much_ all at once, but it was all he had and it wouldn’t be enough. The explosion would-

A shimmering bubble formed around the ice and the impending blast. The witch. Loki had forgotten she was nearby. Within the bubble, he could see his ice superheated to vapor by the power of the incendiary. If she let it go now, it would spread through the little cafe area, boiling away his skin and likely killing every human including the witch, the captain, and the idiot onlookers who should have run while they had the chance…

She flung it high into the air and as the bubble burst, superheated gas flew up and out, evaporating into the sky. There was a loud _crack_ as the windows of a tall building split under the extreme temperature. Vapor rose into the sky

There was a wet _thud_ as the remains of the corpse hit the ground as well. Loki grimaced slightly. The captain should have just killed the man cleanly.

People were screaming. It was rather distracting.

In Loki's effort to contain the explosion, his ice had spread wide and thick. It had not just frozen the incendiary, but the surrounding ground, creeping up the witch’s legs and the captain’s feet and a couple of the surrounding tables. Messy, and Loki did not care for _messy_ , but effective. He turned in as grand and haughty a fashion as he could muster and took a little bow.

Someone shot him in the chest.

Loki looked down at it in irritation. That was unnecessary and damaged his clothes. It was easy to spot the human who had done such a thing, because it was the man staring and checking his weapon. Loki stalked toward him and the man tried it _again_ , because humans as a whole were as dull as they were fragile. Loki didn’t much care for resorting to brute strength as a whole, but wrapping his hand around the man’s neck and lifting him from the ground until he stopped flailing about did present a certain satisfaction. 

As the dust cleared, people flocked around to capture images of their presence, and the authorities had questions. Loki did not care to see his image and had only contempt for authority. He looked up, trying to spot the vision, but if the golem was there, he was keeping out of sight.

“What are you doing here?” whispered the captain. He was caked in filth and streaked with drying blood. Loki wondered, absently, how much of that was Rogers’ own blood. From what he’d seen, the man had been flung about quite violently.

Falcon swooped down, passing Rogers’ his shield. “Come on, Elsa. Let’s get your head down.”

Loki sighed, but wrapped his arms obligingly about the man and let the falcon fly him off, away from the dull post-fight clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One Summary:  
> Crossbones is stealing the biological agent in Nigeria and the team are there to stop them. Loki is hanging back with Vision while the more-human others do their thing. As Crossbones is fucking with Steve's head by talking about Bucky, Loki jumps into things to keep the guy from blowing Steve up. Loki's Jotun ice powers contain things just enough that when Wanda uses her magic, no real damage is done. The team are pleased with Loki, who pulled his weight, but Loki can't help but notice that Steve isn't as happy as he should be considering they'd just had a win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting happened. Now for psychology and smut.

The flight back to New York was reasonably festive and the falcon (“Seriously, Frosty, just call me Sam.”) pressed a flask into his hands with a hearty pat on the back. “You joined the Pulling-People’s-Asses-Out-of-the-Fire-Club,” he explained. “Good work out there!”

“I _had_ the explosion,” the witch argued, but she didn't appear put out to have Loki wrest that modicum of glory from her. She was sprawled out as much as her seat would allow, shifting about. She’d already shed her heavy, leather coat and made little grabby motions in Loki’s direction which he took to mean _Take your drink and pass me the flask_.

Rogers was flying the jet, and he didn’t look back at all. When Loki got a glimpse of his face, he looked troubled. Perhaps he was still pissy about Loki joining the fight at the end. But Loki had seen his face when the scarred man was on his knees. Something was going on, and it irked Loki not to know the secret. The widow joined her comrade, sitting at the co-pilot’s seat and leaning in to talk to him in grave tones.

“It was a very successful mission, I think,” Vision said. The golem’s smile was an awkward, artificial thing, but Sam gently punched him in the arm and agreed that, yes, it had been a mission well done. Innocents saved, villains defeated, and while there had been some property damage, it was significantly better than a weaponized plague.

Perhaps an hour from New York, the witch moved to sit beside him, reeking of sweat and ozone. “I’ve never really apologized,” she said quietly. “And I should have. I understand you have done terrible things-”

“Which I do not regret,” Loki pointed out, because he wasn’t about to crawl.

She hesitated, but then went on. “-but I overreacted, and I’m sorry I injured you.”

Loki’s lip curled. He looked down at the fists resting on his knees. Blue. Cool. Ridged. “I do not acquit you of your actions, if that’s what you’re looking for,” he snarled. He straightened his fingers, seeing the thick, blue nails, and hid them from sight once more. “When I can walk under the sun once more in my own skin, we will be _even_.”

She reiterated once more that she _could not_ do such a thing. It did nothing for his mood.

When they got back to the facility, Loki went straight to the kitchen, fetched a bottle of what mortals considered strong liquor, and brought it back to his room. He was quite done with _togetherness_ for the moment.

***

The bottle was nearly empty when the knock came at his door. Loki noq had a door that could lock from the inside. Oh, the luxury. He got to his feet, sauntering across the room, and threw it open without even asking who was there. He wanted a fight and would take whoever was there.

It was the Captain. He looked grim and unhappy and Loki was only too willing to be angry with him. “Come in.”

As soon as Rogers was past the threshold, Loki kicked him hard against the ankle, sending him stumbling forward. It was a clumsy, childish way to start a fight, but without his magic, he’d take what he could.

Rogers caught himself inches from the floor, pushing quickly back to his feet in a graceful leap. “What the hell-?” His face bore still-healing marks from the explosion and it made him look almost vicious.

“I’m a terrible person,” Loki reminded him. “A plain-dealing villain.” It felt freeing to say so.

“Oh, knock it off.” Rogers looked surly. “You’re not. You…” He swallowed, looking down, then reached back and closed the door. His jaw was still hard when he added, “But you wouldn’t mind hurting me.”

Loki frowned. When _Rogers_ said it, he wanted to deny it. Yet he was in a foul mood... “You want to spar?” he asked. Maybe their _glorious_ leader had notes on how he wanted Loki to improve.

Rogers’ face went through a few convulsions and, finally, he admitted, “I _want_ you to hurt me. In… bed.”

Loki blinked, startled enough for some of the anger to bleed off. “Really?” He eyed Rogers skeptically. “Is this a test?”

But the blond only laughed humorlessly and started taking his clothes off. He was a handsome specimen, that was certain. “Please.”

Loki hadn’t touched Rogers since _Wanda_ happened, and he considered that he ought to deny the man whatever it was that he was chasing. Instead he looked at the sweep of Rogers’ strong back and the faint curve down to ass and hip and thigh as Rogers dropped his trousers. The lingering bruising from today’s fight didn’t take away from how beautiful he was. Smacking those thighs with a crop until they were red and livid sounded very appealing right now. “You’ll do what I say?” Loki asked.

Rogers nodded. He looked a little uncertain, but committed. 

“Then put your hands on the wall.” Loki waited until the man complied and looked around the room for something to use. His options were limited. Finally, he grabbed up a shoe. The sole was made of rubber and all the little indentations for traction were likely to hurt. But Rogers threw himself through windows and recovered from shrapnel within hours. He could take a spanking. 

Coming up behind Rogers, watching the muscles ripple under the pale skin of the man's back, Loki demanded, “You want this? _Count_.”

Rogers’ breaths were a little ragged, but he managed, “One.”

Loki swung the shoe. It made a loud, satisfying ‘smack’ as it hit low on Rogers’ backside, where the curve of ass merged into the curve of thigh. The soft cry that burst out of Rogers’ throat was equally satisfying. “Nine more,” Loki ordered him, tracing his fingers over the red marks the blow had left on Rogers’ flanks.

The blond nodded, breathing hard and bracing his feet. Rogers wasn’t hard, at least not yet, but Loki could take care of that as they went along. He waited until Rogers said, “Two” to swing again. Loki smacked him on the exact same spot on the other ass cheek. 

This time there was no shout and Loki delicately ran his nails over the tiny welts. “I want to hear you,” he demanded, pressing down faintly with one nail. “You can do that, can’t you?”

He was surprised by how long it took for Rogers to say, “Yes.” Proud bastard probably thought it made him less of a man to admit that something hurt. But Rogers had come in and said _I want you to hurt me_ , so pretending things didn’t hurt seemed like it was counterproductive.

“I guess I’ll have to try harder,” Loki said. “Count.” 

“Three.”

This smack was louder and harder and the noise that ripped out of Rogers was real, as was the deep breath he sucked in after, bracing himself for more. 

“Four.”

Loki kept up that swing. It was hardly his full strength considering he was... what he was, but it was enough to leave livid marks. 

“Five.”

Loki overlapped his blows with previous blows. Up onto the meat of the ass. Down onto the meat of the thigh. Pale flesh went pink. Pink flesh flared red.

“Six.”

Rogers was slender under all that muscle. Minimal padding. No way this didn’t hurt. Loki smacked him again and stroked his hand over a livid mark. Just a gentle caress, almost kind. But he’d promised ten.

“Seven…”

 _Smack_. Rogers’ voice was getting hoarse. Loki considered taking a break, but there were only three left. Pausing now would be more cruel than finishing these last blows. “Faster,” he urged. First the pain, then the pleasure. Maybe a bit more pain with the pleasure, but Loki had long since crossed his half-millenium; he knew something about kink and probably a lot more than Rogers.

“Eight.”

_Smack_

“Nine.”

_Smack_

On the tenth, Loki put a little extra power into his swing and the blow rocked Rogers onto his toes. He wasn’t sure if Rogers had gotten what he wanted out of this yet, but Loki sure as Hel felt better; beating a man’s ass raw was very cathartic. The blond was gasping raggedly and Loki could tell he was only inches away from tears. 

Pressed his cool body up against Rogers’, his hands cupping each of Rogers abused ass cheeks, Loki let cold seep from his hands, soothing the mistreated flesh. Rogers would heal, probably within the hour, but… Well. He kissed Roger’s shoulder and gave it a sharp little nip. “Was that what you wanted?” he demanded.

Rogers nodded, breaths still shuddering, but calming slightly.

“Words would be nice,” Loki added tartly.

Rogers swallowed. “Have you been drinking?”

Loki laughed, giving one ass cheek a bit of a squeeze. “You mean, am I drunk? No, Captain. As low as I may be, Midgardian liquor is still little more than water to me. There is still a bit left in the bottle if you desire it.” He slowly slid his hands around from Roger’s ass to his hips and then around to touch his cock. It was half-hard and Rogers sucked in a breath at the cold touch of Loki’s hand on the heat of his length.

But, he didn’t say no. And he didn’t push Loki’s hand away. Interesting. Loki rubbed his clothed body against Rogers’ naked one. “Or maybe you’re not done being hurt?”

The _pause_ was interesting. Loki had been more joking than not. Rogers was seriously considering it. Loki bit into the muscle at the back of his neck, just digging his teeth in, but not breaking skin. What was it exactly that Rogers was looking for here? Loki should want to hurt him, but all he really wanted was to make Rogers beg more. Preferably with more enthusiasm. “Shower first,” he decided. “Then we can discuss if you deserve getting tied to the bed and beaten with a belt.” He turned on his heel, heading for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hurt comes the comfort.

Loki shed his clothes as he walked, doing his best to pretend that he didn’t mind Rogers seeing him blue and naked. (Not like Rogers hadn’t enjoyed his bed while Loki was blue and naked numerous times before.) He didn’t even look back to see if the captain was following. He knew the man would be.

Sure enough, there were soft steps on the bathroom tile as Loki climbed into the shower. Loki turned it as warm as he could stand in his Jotun form and stepped inside. It was probably only lukewarm to human sensibilities, but when Loki turned, Rogers was in the shower too, smiling a sad, bashful little smile. “Can I wash your hair?”

Loki laughed, waving the man toward the washing products he had been provided. “Have at it.” He _was_ a prince, and having others bathe him had once been a common occurrence. It had not even been unusual as a courtier of the Gamemaster. Only since coming to Midgard, he was rarely touched. A body servant would be pleasant.

Rogers stepped up close, smoothing the shampoo into Loki’s hair. He was an inexpert body servant, but he showed appropriate care, keeping both shampoo and water out of Loki’s eyes. His large hands began to work the shampoo into a lather, his fingers rubbing against Loki’s scalp. “Thank you for letting me in.”

He needn’t have. Rogers was his commander on the field, but he had no claim to Loki’s room nor his time now outside of training. “You looked pathetic,” Loki said, chin raised so the foam wouldn’t slip into his face.

The pulled a low little chuckle out of the man. “Thanks. I feel pretty pathetic.” He tugged Loki forward a little to stand under the showerhead, washing away the lather. “You saved my life out there.”

Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe Wanda would have saved him in time. Maybe, without Loki’s ice, the explosion would have incinerated them all. “You froze,” Loki accused, pulling his face and head from the spray to stare at Rogers, only realizing now how angry he’d been about that. Captain America, great warrior of the Midgardians, and he let an enemy distract him like a raw recruit.

Rogers swallowed. “Yeah. I did.” There was more there. Something unsaid. “And my hesitation could have gotten a lot of people killed. Fast thinking with the ice.” He picked up the conditioner, pouring some into his hand. “Turn around?” Loki turned and let the captain spread conditioner through his hair, raking it between the strands slowly with his fingers. “So… thank you.”

Loki felt strange, like he ought to sneer at the man, but he didn’t really feel like it right now. Rogers was an utter bastard that had thieved Loki’s freedom and his _life_ , but he also had good hands. He’d used those hands on Loki’s legs and cock and chest. He’d been… thoughtful. Idiot. “Just so you know,” Loki told him casually, “if someone offered me my own body back and the price for it was to betray each and every one of you, I’d take them up on it without hesitation.”

There was a moment of silence except for the rush of water, then Rogers said, “I guess it’s a good thing that it isn’t likely to happen that way.”

Loki, amused, turned around. Rogers’ hair was darkened with water and his lashes clumped together. “Are you done with pain for today?” Loki asked, smiling. “Because I’d quite like to bed you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rogers agreed. “But not in the shower, please. If I break my neck, I won’t be much fun for you.”

Accepting that as sensible, Loki rinsed off the excess conditioner, Roger’s hands cupping his ribs. While Loki turned off the shower, Rogers climbed out to get towels. It gave Loki a good look at the man’s ass and thighs; you could barely even see the welts anymore. He considered laying them back down in the same place. Maybe some other time.

A little toweling off, mostly to soak some of the moisture from Loki’s hair, and Rogers was back in his arms, touching his chest like he thought he might break Loki if he wasn’t careful. “You know, you could still tell me to buzz off.”

So noble. “I would never say that,” Loki scoffed, offended. “Who says _buzz off_? I can tell you to go shove the Hulk’s fist up your ass. I've probably said worse.”

“You have.” Rogers kissed him, long and sweet, his warm body pressing against Loki like he was trying to pin his lover against the nearest wall. His lips were supple and his cheeks held the faintest trace of stubble when Loki cupped his face one-handed, his other hand tracing down Rogers’ slender hip. 

Loki slowly led Rogers out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom which had, among other things, a bed. There was a time for fucking against walls, and some time soon, Loki thought he'd enjoy bending Rogers over the bathroom counter, but this didn’t feel like that moment. Two feet from the foot of the bed, Rogers gripped one of Loki’s arms and pulled his wrist up to those pink lips, kissing the thin, vulnerable skin of the inner wrist, warm breath ghosting over it. “You’ll leave me,” Rogers said quietly. “I know that. You’ll betray me and you’ll leave me. But until then, will you... ?“

Sensible. Loki could respect that, at least. Even if there were other things Loki wished Rogers would do with his mouth instead of trying to extract promises. Loki smiled, hooked his foot behind Rogers’ ankle, and gave him a little shove. As Rogers toppled over backward, Loki imagined days or weeks or months of the man’s mouth on his cock and his hands on Loki’s hips. It wasn’t a good idea. He was going to do this anyway.

Following Rogers down onto the mattress, Loki leaned in to lick one of the man’s little, pink nipples, scraping his teeth against it to hear Rogers groan breathily. He licked slowly up the pectoral, running his fingers along Rogers biceps, lifting them above the blond’s head, pinning him to the mattress. “Still time to get away.”

Rogers gave a little surge upward, but was clearly just testing how firm Loki’s grip on his arms were. If Rogers was genuinely trying to escape his grasp, Loki figured he’d have a much harder time than this keeping him down. “Looks like I’m pinned. What are you going to do with me?” Rogers had a pretty smile.

“I’ll figure out something,” Loki said cheerfully. “Can I trust you to hold still?”

Rogers strained against Loki’s grip enough to get his wrists crossed and rolled his chest up showily. The blond might not have much experience with men, but he wasn’t shy of his body. Pleased, Loki let go of the muscular arms to fish in the side drawer. The lubricant Rogers had once brought was still there. “Spread your legs.”

Rogers was pink in the face and his skin was covered in goosebumps, but he followed ordered, spreading his legs wide, ankles over either side of the bed. “Perfect,” Loki agreed, and moved between his spread legs, hand wet with lube, and wrapped it around Roger’s half-hard cock. The man sucked in a breath and Loki stroked him slowly, massaging him with slow, firm pulls. He aimed Rogers’ warm cock up toward his belly. Crouching, Loki dived lower. He pulled Rogers’ balls up to a good angle and sucked one into his mouth.

The noise that Rogers made was inarticulate and loud enough that anyone in the hallway would absolutely have heard. Let them hear. What could they accuse Loki of now besides being a mindblowing lover? Pleased with himself, Loki continued to mouth between the nice, firm balls, sucking one and then the other and pausing to lave them with his tongue. Rogers was blaspheming and shifting his hips about in a very satisfactory manner while his cock grew harder and his thighs twitched.

All at once, Loki let go of both cock and balls, moving up off his belly onto his knees and took the lube in hand again. “I’m going to get my true form back,” Loki said firmly, reaching back to slip one slick finger inside his own passage, rubbing his other hand over his (horribly blue) cock. “But, _yes_ , until then, I believe that I will bed you, and I will keep you from getting yourself slaughtered. And, perhaps, other things.” He slipped a second finger inside. It wasn’t much of a stretch, but Loki’s body- even this body- could take a significant amount of manhandling. 

“Other things?” Rogers repeated as Loki shifted forward, straddling his hips. The man settled his hands on Loki’s hips. He licked his lips, which were a little parted, and he was breathing a little too hard for a man just laying on his back. There were little crinkles around his eyes. “I think I’d like _other things_.”

Loki shook his head. He was about to ride Rogers’ cock and the man was all excited about… What? Having lunches together? Going together on long walks in the woods? The two of them convincing Sam to teach them how to use his mechanical wings so they could soar around the compound? “Hopefully not _only_ the other things.” Using one hand to hold Rogers by the base of his thick cock, Loki began to slowly sink down onto the length, making his lover’s breath catch.

The head of Rogers’ cock brushed against Loki’s hole a few times, rubbing without penetrating, then Loki _pushed_ out and _pushed_ down and he could feel the little jolt up his spine as he was stretched by the head. Loki snarled and rolled his hips down, breathing hard as he fought to adjust to the stretch. 

“I didn’t think you wanted this,” Rogers admitted, shuddering a little with the effort to hold still, fingers flexing on Loki’s hips.

“Fucking you?” Loki asked, shaking his head while he slowly rolled his hips and rested his hands on Rogers’ smooth cheast. “I absolutely want to be fucking you.” He knew what Rogers meant, and found it sweet and utterly ridiculous. Midgard was quaint and Rogers could be oddly naive even for a Midgardian. Loki flexed his calves and began slowly raising and lowering himself, still aching with the stretch, but eager to see the way Rogers’ face strained and the way his mouth dropped open in awe when he was in the middle of sex.

Rogers held Loki’s hips and reached back to stroke his ass, panting slightly as he was fucked. “B-bottoming.” Rogers’ uncertainty, like he thought Loki might laugh at him, just made Loki fuck him harder. Sliding his ass all the way down until he was grinding into Rogers’ pelvis, his cock bouncing against the man’s abs, then pulling up fast. Loki had to show caution so as not to unseat that warm, thick cock.

“You think that matters?” Loki curled his fingers up to scratch Rogers’ pecs gently. Rogers sucked his cock and frotted against him while he was a bound prisoner, and he thought that made him virtuous? He laughed and considered telling Rogers exactly how wrong he’d been to ever touch Loki. He should tell him that, even now, there was a power imbalance; that Loki could be riding Rogers' cock, trying to keep his captor happy. That, no matter what Rogers said about Loki’s choices, Loki could feel he _had_ to have sex with Rogers. 

He could easily picture the way Rogers would draw back, horrified, face going red and then ashen. The guilt. 

It would, likely, result in being set free entirely. Rogers would send Loki away or, if Loki wouldn’t go, would probably start up a new round of self-flagellation. What would he let Loki do….?

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Rogers’, muffling the unspoken words.

That would just be _too_ easy.

Rogers moaned into Loki’s mouth and his hips moved against Loki’s hips. Loki shifted his hands to shove Rogers’ hips down and broke the kiss long enough to grin and accuse, “You were _supposed_ to keep your hands over your head.” He chastised his lover amiably, biting at his lip.

Rogers rubbed his bitten lips together, smiling. “Sorry. Didn’t want to make you do all the work.” His hands moved around Loki’s hips to brush up against his cock. “Can you… even while I’m in you?”

“I believe so.” Loki wanted that generous mouth again, but the eager expression in Rogers’ eyes as he touched Loki was enticing. He ground down again, taking Rogers’ entire length. A nice stretch. Gripping Rogers’ shoulders, Loki urged, “Have at it.”

“Thank you,” Rogers said, which was a very strange thing to say while stroking someone’s cock, but the blond was strange. Strange with big, strong hands that had only the faintest trace of callus. And Rogers was focused, paying attention to every minute reaction of Loki’s body as he stroked a finger around the head, tugged at the base, drew fingers of both hands up the sides. Rogers was exploring every inch of Loki’s cock, watching for what he liked. When the fingers began to explore Loki’s balls as well, it drew a breathy groan from out of the god’s mouth. And then Rogers began feeling even further back. One hand stroked Loki’s cock while the fingers of the other hand rubbed Loki’s stretched hole. The fingers felt shockingly warm and Loki squirmed, whining slightly. “Lord, that’s beautiful,” Rogers murmured, leaning up to kiss Loki’s chin and rubbing him like that again.

The orgasm came on him slowly while Rogers stroked and tugged and rubbed, working over every inch between cock and ass with focused attention. Loki squirmed and shifted on Rogers’ cock, riding the last couple inches of him and leaning in low to gnaw his shoulder. Loki cursed softly as the sensation became too much, carrying him up and over the edge of pleasure. He came in Rogers’ hand and over Rogers’ belly, leaving a mess between them. His body felt even more sensitized, nearly to the point of pain.

He expected Rogers to roll him over and finish off hard and fast on his ass, but Rogers began tugging at Loki’s shoulders instead, pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss and stroking Loki’s damp hair like lovers long separated. Loki allowed himself to enjoy the kind hands and sweet mouth. “Shhh,” Loki murmured against the blond’s lips. “I can give you what you need, Rogers.”

Rogers pulled away a moment, looking disappointed. “Steve,” he corrected. “Please. Loki. It’s Steve.”

Loki stilled. There was some heavy relevance to the exchanging of names that he could feel in his bones and in his belly. He could shut this down immediately. Maybe he should.

Then he breathed out. “Steve,” he agreed and kissed him again before riding Rogers to completion. As Rogers came, it was with a loud moan and his hands punishingly tight on Loki’s hips. As the blond came apart and stilled, he stroked his hands up Loki’s hips and ass and back, holding on like he couldn’t bear to stop. 

Laughing, Loki sat up higher, leaning forward, slowly drawing his well-fucked ass up and off Rogers’... Steve’s cock. “That was a pleasant visit.” And, really, it had been. He’d gotten to spend his anger on Rogers’ ass, the man had washed Loki’s hair, and then he’d had some thoroughly enjoyable sex. 

“Pleasant,” Steve agreed, stretching out beside him on the bed. “That’s a word for it.” He stretched a little. “Can I come back? Or maybe _you_ can come see _me_?” That shy little smile did strange things to Loki.

“I did make a promise,” Loki pointed out. Admittedly, Steve probably had a reasonable idea what Loki’s promises were worth; he did speak to Thor. But, still, what harm would it do to spend time with his new ‘team’ and with Steve? 

Smiling, Steve sat up a little. “I’ll go get us some water,” he said, eyes crinkled. “And maybe a wet washcloth?”

Loki hummed. Sure. He wasn’t against letting Steve be the one to climb out of the nice, warm bed to take care of things. Then he looked up and saw Steve staring at him. “What?”

Steve shrugged, looking awkward. “You’re beautiful. Is that okay to say?”

 _I’m not_ , Loki thought, angry and frustrated. _Not like this_. But all he said was, “Get me my water. I’ll keep the sheets cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is the end of the series, but I feel better now that they've finally reached a point of minimal mutual understanding. Something _resembling_ a happy ending! If you feel like you want to read more about these two, let me know.


End file.
